Celestial Collision
by The Last Dragonite
Summary: Twins Curtis and Sonja Caelum are visiting their father in the Hoenn region for the summer. Their vacation might be a tad hindered, however. Why? Well, with their father getting kidnapped, their own Pokemon being torn from them and little hope of finding any of them, how can any fun be had?


**Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration project between myself, The Last Dragonite, and Russetwing. We hope you enjoy the introduction to this hopefully epic FanFiction!**

**Prologue: Prelude to a Tempest**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" My brother, Curtis, repeated like a broken record as he pressed his face against the glass of the booth we were currently sitting in. He stared out at the water like it was one of our mother's famous chocolate cupcakes. The water outside churned as the tropical winds whirled around the slightly rocking ferry we had been traveling in for the past three hours. Spending that much time with my brother wasn't exactly my idea of a vacation, but if my mother tells me to do so in that motherly way she does, then I suppose there was just no choice. Curtis' breath clouded up the window, forcing him to rub it clean with his sleeve. "Sonja! Did 'ya see that? A Wailmer just jumped! Did 'ya see? Did 'ya? Did 'ya? Did 'ya?"

"Sure, why not?" I said bluntly, my eyes still glued to the magazine in my lap. In the glossy pages, I saw my own reflection and that one of the two French braids of my brownish-blond hair had come loose. I started working on fixing that as Curtis began doing what he usually loved to unintentionally do. Annoy me.

"Isn't it great to be back in Hoenn, Sonja? Now we get to see dad!"

My eyebrow twitched naturally at the sound of that last word he said. All the same, I responded with an insincere smile and nod, hoping that was enough to quell his seemingly endless enthusiastic behaviour. It was not. He just kept staring at me with those gigantic black puppy dog eyes of his. Sometimes my brother's boundless cheeriness makes me gag. Scratch that, everything about his cheeriness makes me gag. I was considering taking him to a doctor. No one can possibly be this irritating without something being wrong with them. He searched the pockets of his tan, western-style vest atop his white-collar button-up shirt. He found what he was looking for eventually. It turned out to be three out of four of his half red and half silver pokeballs, promptly opening them all up. In a flash of white light, he released all but one of his Pokémon, making the compartment we were in feel just a little more cramped.

The first was a bipedal pink sheep Pokémon with a mane of wool and a striped tail that had a blue sphere on the tip. In other words, it was his Flaafy. The second was his Delcatty, a cat-like Pokémon with mostly white fur but with a purple 'cushion' around its neck and pointed purple ears. It had gigantic black eyes that resembled my brother's own eyes almost and a tail that ended with a purple crest. The final one resembled a pile of violet slime, but with a face and two long flowing whiskers that made it look like it had a moustache. His Swalot kind of creeped me out with the way it would vacantly stare off into space sometimes.

"Hey guys!" Curtis greeted them to their first time out of their pokeballs since the boat ride began. He then sat down and reached into his backpack, removing a bundle covered in a pink cloth. He opened it carefully, revealing a pile of Swiss rolls that I knew he had made himself. The faces of all his Pokemon lit up. "Lunch time! Help yourselves, every-"

"SWALOT!" I jumped as the Swalot yelled out, his gaze locked onto the Swiss rolls like a laser. He then widened his mouth to a frightening size, a sudden air current carrying the desserts off the floor and directly into the Swalot's mouth. He gulped every one of them down, resulting in the horrified crying out of Curtis' other two Pokemon.

"Leon!" Curtis nearly screamed, a rare act for him. He jumped around Swalot, wrapping his arm around the poison type and attempting to perform the Heimlich maneuver. A futile effort considering the inner biology of a Swalot consisted of a stomach and a very tiny brain. The Swalot, always the observant one, simply stood there as he was chastised by the yips of Curtis' other Pokemon and squeezed like a stuffed animal by his trainer. "Those weren't all for you!"

"FLAAFY!" His Flaafy shouted angrily.

"Hey Clara! That's no way to talk," Curtis replied even though there was no possible way he heard what the sheep just said. He then gave up on the treats he worked so hard to make and motioned for his Pokemon to follow him, his hand already on the door of our private compartment. "Be back in a bit Sonja! I'm gonna go find food for Clara and Yumi and Sean!"

"Oh, Curtis!" I called out before he could leave. I smiled as sweetly as I could, changing my tone to the cutest setting it I was able to dial it up to. "Not to be a bother, but I am a tad thirsty."

"No problem sis. I'll grab you some Iced Tea. Want anything else?"

"Maybe some chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll-"

"And while you're at it, buy me a pillow and some cards so I can play solitaire." That last demand might have been pushing my luck. He was staring at me with those wide ignorant eyes again. Uh oh, it was time to up the 'damsel in distress' act. "Um... please Curtis? I'm so, so, so very bored."

"Yeah! Absolutely Sonja! Anything for my best pal in the world!"

Works every time.

I waved him goodbye, groaning as the door shut behind him and his pets. I lay back in the cushiony seat, sighing. The heat of the booth was beginning to get to me. I hated the summer. Not just because of the uncomfortable heat, but it was also because of where I had to go every year when this season came around.

Since Curtis would be out shopping at whatever expensive gift shop they had on this boat, I thought it to be the perfect time to let my own Pokemon out. It wouldn't be as crowded without that Swalot taking up so much space. I could only imagine how much worse it would've been had the dummy released his Tropius. I wouldn't have put it past him.

"Zuko, Persella, Helios, and Thanata, get out here," I said as the four spheres in my hand opened wide, releasing the glowing white energy that morphed into my four companions. My cream-colored fox Pokemon (Zuko, my Ninetales), my insect Pokemon with thin wings that beat like a hummingbird's wings (Persella, my Masquerain), my floating rock-type Pokemon that was shaped like the sun (Helios, my Solrock), and my humanoid psychic Pokemon with green 'hair' and a body shape that made her resemble a ballerina (Thanata, my Kirlia). I put my pokeballs away while my four Pokemon got comfortable; Persella lighting down on the seat opposite me, Helios simply falling to the floor and remaining completely motionless, Thanata still standing up with no signs of walking on the soles of her feet, and Zuko taking a particular close seat to me and placing his head on my lap, which I began to pet. I would need all the distractions I could get for where I was headed.

"Here you go, chocolate-vanilla swirl, just like you wanted!" Curtis said as he handed me an ice cream cone in the crowded streets of Slateport City. The smell of salt water was in the air, and the sounds of the many voices surrounding us blared in my ears. Summertime weather was apparent as the heat of the sun bore down on me like a sneering Ursaring. I took the ice cream quickly and took a swift lick eager to cool down in this volcano of a port city. "Sorry I couldn't buy you a large. I've been running real low on money. Don't understand why."

_I can think of one reason, _I thought, a smirk pulling at my lips.

"So, do you think dad'll be excited to see us?" My smirk fell. "I mean, this is my FAVOURITE time of year. Aren't 'ya excited to see all of the Pokemon at the ranch? Aren't 'ya excited to show dad how we've raised ours? He's gonna be so proud 'a me when he sees how healthy Leon's gotten!"

_By healthy do you mean chubby?_

"Let's just go," I replied simply, beginning to walk deeper into the city. Curtis followed suit with that dopey grin on his face as usual.

Curtis was always as unrealistically chipper as a Pichu in a power plant. I didn't quite understand what his malfunction was. I've never seen him frown. Not once in my life. And it's impossible for him to have smiled before that time frame, since we were twins and all. It seemed to me like a contradiction in the universe. I was his sister and even I didn't comprehend how he could be so boundlessly ecstatic every second of every day.

Now, if I were to describe myself, I wouldn't be associated with any of these characteristics. I discovered a long time ago that I can… get things that other people cannot. And all I have to do is break out my acting talent. It's gotten pretty solid over the years. For example, if I'm traveling with a guy like my brother, it's easy to keep my wallet fat and thin his for my own benefit whenever I want. He's such a good brother I almost feel bad about playing the role of the helpless sister. Almost. In the end, he gets to help me, which makes him happy, and I get free ice cream, which makes me happy. It's a win-win situation. Besides, he makes so much money being 'the good kid' by doing chores for our neighbors it's not like it matters. He may be thirteen years old, but for some reason, mom felt it necessary to give him an allowance alongside that. Some weirdoes get all the breaks, I suppose.

The hordes of passersby around us were beginning to diminish. It was understandable, considering we were at the outskirts of the city at this point. The amount of shops, hotels, and civilization in general lowered dramatically as we continued to walk into an area with far more vegetation. Pretty soon, the structures and stone pathways of the city had vanished completely to be replaced with towering trees and grassy terrain. I swallowed hard. We were almost at our destination. That much was clear. I had a feeling that this year was going to be just as irritating as the last.

When I saw the large wooden fences surrounding vast pastures of grass, I officially gave up on any possibility of this trip being cancelled. Surrounding the fenced-in area were a variety of wooden buildings, all different shapes and sizes. The most prominent of these were the barn and the log cabin situated about a hundred feet away, the words, "Caelum Ranch" engraved on a dilapidated wood signpost next to it. I sighed.

"THERE IT IS!" Curtis screamed at the top of his lungs before yanking me by the wrist and dragging me towards the building that repulsed me by the mere sight of it. Note to self, make my brother suffer later.

Upon reaching the worn-down door of the cabin, Curtis rammed his fist against it with much more force than necessary, that smile still cemented on his face. The door creaked open slowly, much to my disappointment. I had hoped that the resident within had gone out for the day, but there was no such luck for me. After the door had opened all the way, I had to stifle a groan, especially when Curtis let go of me and hugged the person on the other side like a little girl.

"Daddy!" I sighed as Curtis exclaimed that, his arms coiled around our father like a pair of boa constrictors entrapping their prey. Dad put a somewhat content grin on his partly wrinkled and grizzled face.

One word to describe my dad is… grim. I have never seen him without dirt slathered across his plaid untucked button shirt, his jeans, or his face. Don't even get me started on how old and unusable his brown hiking boots looked. One of them didn't even have any laces. The only thing about him that looked remotely clean was his golden belt buckle. And even that had some dirt residue around the edges.

"Hey there, Curtis," my dad said in his regular gruff yet calm voice. He patted Curtis on his perfectly combed hair which was in contrast to my father's own constantly messy hair. I knew he had it, but no one else would be able to tell since he kept that jungle of hair under his Stetson hat. After somehow managing to get Curtis to let go of him, his half-closed hazel eyes turned to me, forcing me to resist the urge to turn away. Fortunately he didn't expect a hug from me, instead just offering me a grin that I reluctantly returned. I quickly banished it away the moment he turned his back, quickly replacing it with a scowl as I followed the two boys into the cabin which I had spent the majority of my childhood years in.

The cabin, as expected, hadn't changed since the previous summer. It still had the repugnant smell of wet dog in the air, the scent guiding my fingers directly to my nose to pinch it shut. The kitchen table had pots and dirty plates strewn all across it, showcasing how often my dad felt like cleaning it up. The room was laden with shadows from the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling and the light of the afternoon sun blazing inside from the single-paned window to my right. The kitchen itself was remarkably clean for my dad. Unfortunately, that's not saying much. The sink only had one or two dishes in it and those actually looked polished to an extent. The old-fashioned stove had only a few stains on it, much less than last year. The staircase to my left leading to the few rooms on the upper level had remained in the same poor shape they were in last year. I was unable to resist grumbling. I already missed mom's place with the nice furniture and the multiple rooms and the working television. If it isn't obvious, my dad isn't one to move ahead with the times. He's owned this Pokemon ranch ever since he was a teenager, according to him. In fact, if it weren't for him and his ranch, Curtis and I probably wouldn't have any Pokemon right now. Neither of us had been very interested in going on a journey, which was perfect for my dad. Why? Well, he did like the idea of a few extra hands helping him out. Luckily, most of the Pokemon he takes care of are friendly and keep themselves under control, but most of the time, I have the workout of a lifetime whenever I'm here. There isn't a waking moment where I'm not feeding something, cleaning something (which my father will probably just dirty thirty seconds later), or generally doing grunt work. The worst part of it is, my dad is no idiot like Curtis. I can't trick him to let me slack off or to lighten the workload. Somehow, when I attempt to do this, I end up with more work than I had originally.

What types of Pokemon were at the ranch? All kinds, really. My dad took in Pokemon from everywhere from Kanto to Unova. In that manner, he'd developed quite the collection. Naturally, he gave each one equal amount of attention and care. And they all just loved him of course. I didn't understand the appeal.

He wasn't all bad, I suppose. After all, I did get some Pokemon from him. However, that's about the only thing I'll ever thank him for. Even when he made me dinner that night, I didn't utter those words. Dad didn't bring it up, though. He just gave me my pasta and Curtis his before sitting down himself.

"So kids," dad began as he poured himself a glass of milk. "How's school been?"

"Great!" Curtis responded. I'll give Curtis this. He talks so much that I rarely have to. "My teachers all told me I'm the most interesting student they've ever had."

"I bet. How about you Sonja?"

"It's fine." I replied, intending to reserve my mouth for eating and not talking. He kept staring at me, expecting me to continue. I remained silent, piercing a piece of pasta violently with my fork, hoping he would stop giving me that glare already. Finally he relented, keeping quiet as he stood up. I rolled my eyes, thanking his lack of interest for leaving me alone. I grumbled, taking this opportunity with his eyes off me to stuff the rest of the pasta into my mouth and bolting out of my chair, booking it to the stairs. I swiftly and silently ascended the stairs, heading towards their pitch-black summit. Once I had reached it, I groped at the thin air above my head. Eventually, my fingers caught a cold metal cord, pulling it instantly. The light bulb above my head, the literal one, sparked to life, a dim light flowing into only the shallowest corners of the second floor. Only three rooms existed in this shack. Mine, Curtis', and Dad's. And my gracious father, naturally, had the only bed that one could lay in without their ankles dangling over the opposite edge. Welcome to a little slice of the torture I was in for for the rest of my summer.

I walked into my room, yawning and rubbing my French-braided hair. I pulled the cord of the only source of light for this room, yet another old-fashioned lightbulb. I placed my pokéballs deftly atop the wood dresser along with my wallet. I looked into the supported by the back wall on the dresser as I shut the blinds on the window next to it. I frowned. The freckles on my nose were showing. I could've sworn I'd covered those up before the trip began. My reflection's hazel eyes, flecked with dark brown specks, glared at my naked nose, hating the way my freckles made me look. All the same, I shrugged to myself and collapsed onto the cot across the box-like room, planning to fall asleep in the clothes I was wearing. Heck, they were likely to get destroyed while I was working here anyway. So, I fell asleep with my tan leggings, burgundy skirt, my purple tank top with a flower design, and beige cardigan over that, removing only my white boots before completely zonking out, preparing myself mentally for what was to come tomorrow.

But if I knew what was coming the next day, I would have prepared a lot better. Because the next day, my life changed.

I awoke to the sound of my brother, and many Pokemon, screaming outside my window.

**End of Prologue!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading the introduction to Celestial Collision! We hope you'll stick around for more to come. As this is an introduction it will most likely be one of the shorter chapter, so they will be longer from here. Thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
